Myrtil Starboard
Meet Myrtil Starboard, the next Prince from the story of The Little Mermaid. He's a Royal but has begun questioning his stance now that everyone is free to pick their own destiny. Character Theme Songs Hey Soul Sister/Train | Hello/Adele Personality Myrtil is, in a lot of ways, a more toned-down version of Daring Charming (minus the narcissism). He's that popular guy who everyone supposedly loves but in reality is kind of a jerkwad. He's confident, athletic, rather charming for a non-Charming prince, and he's a stalwart Royal. He's also arrogant, however, and brash, and demeaning, and self-centered.... and also self-concious. A lot of his attitude is a front for his insecurities (although some of it is real, mainly the athleticism and brashness). While he appears as a steadfast Royal despite his role in his particular story (and the tragedy it ends with), Myrtil is not heartless; he doesn't want Arion to die any more than Arion himself does, and would take the chance to be the boy's friend if he could. He's actually very empathetic and in-tune with others' emotions, and no emotions are louder than Arion's. But his parents are really pushing him to become a true Prince (since he wasn't born the son of the previous Prince and was instead chosen, if he doesn't follow his destiny he won't be considered a true Prince), and if he revealed himself as a Rebel or even a Roybel, he worries that he'll lose his popularity and friends. So for now, he stays as a Royal that secretly roots for the Rebel cause... ...Until Way Too Wonderland, that is. Myrtil was shocked when the more popular girls of the school fixed the problem facing Wonderland while also destroying the Storybook of Legends. He was also secretly overjoyed, both for Arion and the others who no longer had to face a Destiny worse than (or including) Death and himself, as now he and his storybook romance, Tempis, would no longer be under huge pressure to get married early and could instead set up a relationship at their pace. He was also determined to make amends for his abhorrent behavior towards Arion, and approached the boy with a heartfelt apology. Arion forgave him and Tempis after much deliberation, knowing that the two storymates weren't trying to be cruel but instead were fearful of the consequences of Rebeling, as well as facing pressure from their families to follow their destinies. Now Myrtil and Arion are well on their way to being good friends; Arion and Tempis are even planning to work together to teach Myrtil how to swim! Appearance Dude needs some re-designing so this is WIP for now. Fairy tale – The Little Mermaid How the Story Goes This is a ridiculously common tale, so here's the Wiki page on it: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Little_Mermaid How does Myrtil come into it? The previous Prince from the Little Mermaid, Aeolus Neptune, married the previous Temple Girl, Peirene (Melody) Neptune. Now, you'd THINK that the tale would continue with "and together they had Myrtil." WRONG. As you can see on Arion Neptune's page, Aeolus is actually Arion's father and Peirene is his Stepmother (slash aunt but that's not important). So, with no kids from the previous Prince (or Temple Girl for that matter), a new one had to be chosen for this generation. Myrtil was chosen shortly after his birth for the role, and has been groomed his whole life for it. Relationships Family Myrtil has a bit of a stunted relationship with his family. His parents have been grooming him and shaping him for his destined role his whole life, cultivating him into a popular guy who loves to sail, setting him up for a destiny as the Prince. He kind of resents them for that, however, as it seems to be the only thing they ever talk about when they're around him. He's hoping that, now that everyone is free to choose their destinies, he can build a relationship with them that's not based around a hypothetical role. His only saving grace in his family is his younger sister, Coronis Starboard, whom he affectionately calls "Cori." She's a sweetheart little 10-year-old who also has a scathing wit and a knack for very observant sarcasm. He loves her to bits and thinks she and Arion would be great pals with their snarky come backs and rather cynical views. Friends Though he is rather popular, Myrtil didn't have a whole lot of close friends until after Way Too Wonderland. Tempis Courtly is first and foremost his best friend, however, and thus by extension so is Karina Cedarcape. His roommate is Charlie Droslemeyer, with whom he gets along just fine. After Way Too Wonderland, Myrtil and Tempis attempt to work into Arion Neptune's friend group. It works pretty well, and eventually all of them become friends. (Well, Anteros still holds a grudge but that's just him. Eventually he gets over it and he and Myrtil bond over pushy parents.) With them by his side, he's grown to embrace his empathic nature and uses it to help others understand their emotions, which gains him even more friends. Pet WIP Romance Myrtil has been dating Tempis Courtly since their Freedom year, and doesn't plan on breaking up with her any time soon, especially once Venetia Soulsong reveals that they're one of the few couples at EAH who are actually soulmates. The pair prefers to set their own pace relationship-wise, however, and not let destiny define them. Despite both students being rather self-centered at times, they have a genuinely happy and healthy relationship; Myrtil loves spoiling his girlfriend and making her happy (in one of the few instances where he actually thinks of someone before himself in fact) while Tempis loves and supports him in his quest to become the Best King Ever After™. Enemies No real enemies, but he can be pretty grating so there are plenty of people who don't like him. Anteros Princely holds a grudge against him for not supporting Arion, but that's more on Anteros's side than anything else and eventually the grudge goes away (with a serious talk from Arion). Outfits Also WIP alongside his Pet and Appearance Has an outfit for Underwater Enchantment (Arion's Feature Webisode/Doll Line) Trivia *He has several insecurities, but his biggest one actually concerns his potential role as a king. He's really worried that if he becomes a king that he won't be a good one. This has led him to be an avid student in Kingdom Management, as he wants to learn as much as he can about being a proper ruler. *His official orientation is Asexual Heteroromantic. Quotes *WIP Timeline TBA (literally I don't remember dates for any of these characters as far as when I created them or first drew them or whatever so you'll have to excuse me while I go searching for dates) Gallery Princely Swim Floaties.png|This boy cannot swim to save his life so swim floaties do it for him Rocketbook-2016-12-29 Myrtil.png|This is Myrtil's actual design I swear Rocketbook-2017-03-10-More Valentine Busts.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Princes Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Royals